1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a washing machine having a balancer to offset unbalanced load.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine is a machine that washes clothes using electric power. Generally, the washing machine includes a tub to contain wash water, a drum rotatably mounted in the tub, and a motor to rotate the drum.
The washing machine performs a series of washing cycles, such as washing, rinsing, and spin-drying, through rotation of the drum.
If laundry is not uniformly distributed in the drum but accumulates at one side during rotation of the drum, vibration and noise are generated due to eccentric rotation of the drum. According to circumstances, parts, such as the drum or the motor, of the washing machine may be damaged.
For this reason, the washing machine has a balancer that offsets unbalanced load generated in the drum to stabilize rotation of the drum.
Conventionally, however, the balancer is manually moved and, therefore, the balancer is not correctly moved to a position where unbalanced load of the drum will be offset. As a result, vibration and noise are not minimized.